Puppy Love
by Ebony-Ink-Stain
Summary: "So what? I like guys with a lot of hair?" What happens when Brit finds out Remus's secret. Maurauder's era, so just a bunch of silly teens in love.
1. Chapter 1

"Remus?"

Remus shivered, curling tighter into the mess of blankets. A hand—warm, tender—felt his forehead. Groaning, Remus shifted his body closer to the source of warmth. He snuggled next to the girl in his bed, knowing that there was no way she could catch his illness.

"Santana said you're a werewolf."

Remus squeezed his eyes tighter, hoping this was all a fever dream. He should've seen this coming. Here he was, 16 and lying next to his one and only girlfriend, and their relationship was about to be crushed. Remus opened his tear-blurred eyes. Might as well get used to being alone.

"Yes, Brittany. I am," he whispered, rolling away from her. Remus knew he was a freak, a monster. Now the one girl he liked (loved maybe, although they were both a little young) was about to run out of the room screaming.

Brittany was quiet.

"Is that why you're sick all the time?" she asked calmly—sweetly—as if she was asking the most innocent question. Remus nodded. Brittany fell quiet again, unnerving him. Why wasn't she running away?

"Where does it all go?"

What?

Remus flipped over to face her. "What do you mean, where does it all go?" he asked, confusion overriding his fear and pain. Brittany carded a hand through his hair.

"All your fur. Where does it go?"

Remus stared incredulously. If it was anyone but Brittney, he'd think she was messing with him. "Brittany, love." Brittany smiled. She loved when he called her that. "I'm a werewolf. I don't think that matters."

Brittany shrugged. "I do. I like guys with a lot of hair."

Remus groaned. "Brittany, I'm a werewolf. I'm dangerous," he whispered desperately. Remus had to make her understand. He was a monster. He would hurt her.

Brittany laughed. "You're not dangerous," she giggled. Remus grit his teeth. Why couldn't he make her understand.

"Brittany. Every full moon I transform into a blood-hungry werewolf. One bite and I could turn you into one. If something were to ever happen to you—"

"But it won't," Brittany stated simply. "Because you're smart."

"Intelligence has nothing to do with it!" he snapped. Brittany winced, making Remus feel as if he just slapped a puppy. "Love, I'm sorry. I just…" Brittany snuggled closer, kissing his neck. It was the tactic she always used to get him to shut up. Remus rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Brittany. Stop." Brittany stared, confused. Remus had never used that tone of voice with her. It almost sounded…angry. No, not angry. Scared. She could see his lower lip trembling. Why was he crying? She didn't care if he turned into a really big dog. Brittany liked dogs. Maybe they could play fetch some time.

"I…I'm sorry, Britt," Remus gulped back tears. "I'm breaking up with you."

*Next day….

"YOU JERK!" Santana screamed, storming over to Remus. Remus barely had a moment to comprehend the situation before the Latina spitfire got up in his face. "If Brittany didn't beg me I'd spill your secret in front of the whole entire school. You broke her heart—"

"Because I love her," Remus responded coldly. "Brittany's naïve. She doesn't understand what a werewolf is. You get that, Santana. I hurt her to protect her—"

"Bullcrap. You're just too good to be seen around a dumb blo—"

Remus's hand hit her face before she could finish her sentence. It always made Brittany cry when people called her that. He even snapped at Sirius when he called her that. Santana and Remus stared at the hand in shock.

War erupted. Santana shrieked out Spanish insults as they pulled out their wands. Colors flashed as spells shot from their wands. Sirius and James, just entering the Great Hall, scrambled over to the duel. By the time they pulled the two apart, Remus and Santana were screaming at each other.

"Dude! What the heck do you think you're doing?" Sirius hollered, but Remus wasn't paying attention.

"I LOVE HER!" he yelled, trying to lunge for Santana. Sirius stared at him. He had never seen his friend lose it like this. Tears were streaming down his face. "I LOVE HER! I LET HER GO BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

"GOOD!" Santana screeched. "GOOD! BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT WORTH HALF OF WHAT SHE IS!"

"I KNOW THAT!" With that, he collapsed in Sirius's arms. Exhaustion from the full moon and a broken heart overcame him. Remus sobbed. He didn't care if the whole school saw him cry. He was tired of being what he was.

Sirius held his friend, glaring up at Santana. She was staring, jaw to the floor. "Haven't you caused enough damage?" he growled. Raising her arms in defeat, rolling her eyes, she walked back to the Slytherin table where Brittany was sitting. Brittany, although she was a Hufflepuff, had always sat either with Santana or Remus. Now, she was staring at Remus. Why was he being so stupid? He loved her. She loved him. Was this a boy thing? Shouldn't someone rub him behind the ears? It always worked with her dog.

Rachel rushed over. "Oh my gosh. Sirius, is Remus okay—"

"Not right now, Rachel," Sirius snapped. Gently, he lifted Remus up in his arms, shooting a death glare at anyone unlucky enough to be caught chuckling. By now, Remus had slipped into unconsciousness. Sirius glanced down and sighed. Poor guy. He had loved her. Stupid Santana. Why'd she have to go and ruin everything?

"What happened?" Rachel asked, trotting next to Sirius. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"None of your business, Berry," he growled. Rachel, miraculously, was quiet the rest of the way to the common room.

"Is it because he's a werewolf?" she asked. Sirius turned on her so suddenly Rachel scampered back five steps.

"How'd you find out?" he whispered. He was staring at her with such ferocity Rachel felt tears in her eyes.

"S-Santana—"

Swiftly, but gently, Sirius laid Remus on the couch, then raced back to the Great Hall. He was not going to let some freakin' girl ruin his best friend's life.

"SANTANA!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Remus?"

Remus's eyes fluttered open. All he had wanted was to lie in the snow, pretending he wasn't at Hogwarts, that the whole school had come so close to finding out his secret. Dumb Rachel, always listening in to other people's conversations. Thankfully, Sirius had shut her up before she could tell anyone else. Now, someone was trying to bother him.

"Yes?" he whispered, annoyed. Whoever it was sat down next to him. He felt a pair of lips brush against his ear. It tickled, all feathery and soft. Remus's eyes shot open. He knew who that was. Brittany stared at him, grinning.

"I have something for you," she said, her eyes dancing with a desire to please. Remus's heart ached.

"Brittany…"

"See. I brought you a chew toy. Santana says you can use it when you become a….a…." Brittany struggled. She knew she was supposed to be quiet about it. So how was she supposed to talk about it?

"It's okay, we're alone," Remus explained gently. He always understood Brittany, guiding her when she was confused or upset.

"A werewolf," Brittany continued, "See? She helped me charm it, so that no matter how much you chew it, it always comes back together. And when you come back, I'll take care of you," she rushed, as if she was afraid he wouldn't let her finish. "I'll bandage your wounds. I've been practicing." She held up a stuffed duck. Its wing was bandaged. Remus couldn't help but smile. "And, and if someone ever finds out, and tries to hurt you, I'll…I'll fight them. I'll….I'll use…." Brittany bit her lip, wracking her mind for different jinxes. "I'll…I'll bite them."

Remus laughed. Of course, he'd be a little wary of Brittany treating him, but she seemed so…so determined. It hurt to have to turn her down. He opened his mouth, to break her heart, hopefully for the last time, but Brittany interrupted him.

"I have a song for you."

Remus blinked. "Oh, really?"

Brittany nodded. "Will you listen?"

Remus smiled, squeezing her hand. "Of course love." Brittany smiled, raising her wand. Gracefully she charmed the rocks to sound like guitars, turning them until she was ready to sing.

Got you in the palm of my hand  
>Wanna put something hot in you<br>So hot that you can't stand

Gonna take you to my lips  
>Empty out every last drop<br>so thirsty for what's in you baby  
>that I can't stop<p>

In the middle of the night, I'm in bed all alone  
>Don't care if you're glass, paper, styrofoam<br>When I need some water, baby

Coffee or gin  
>You're the only thing, I wanna put them in<br>My cup, my cup  
>Sayin' "what's up?"<br>To my cup  
>More than a friend then a silly pup<br>My cup  
>You know what it is<br>sayin' "what's up?"  
>to my cup<br>(ahh)  
>sayin' "what's up?"<br>to my cup  
>(ahh)<br>sayin' "what's up?"  
>to my cup<p>

Remus was grinning. Of course, Brittany had written the song by herself, and he wasn't quite sure what it meant, but it didn't matter. Her heart said enough.

"Will you be my boyfriend again, Remus?" she pleaded, leaning her head on his shoulder. Remus bit his lip. He wanted to say yes, so badly, but…

"I know you're dangerous, but I don't care, because I love you," Brittany stated simply. "Dumbledore says if you love someone it doesn't matter what they are out here," she said, tapping Remus's head. "It only matters who they are in here." Brittany tapped Remus's chest. Their eyes met. Tears were cascading down Brittany's face.

"Say you love me Remus. Please. Just say you love me," she whispered. Suddenly, Remus didn't care if he was selfish or not. It broke his heart to watch Brittany cry. She was so willing to love him. Couldn't he just give her that love back? Tenderly, Remus cupped Brittany's face in his hands, kissing her full on the lips. Snow began to flutter all around them, a perfect mixture of hot and cold.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear, then hesitated. "Are you sure you want me?" Brittany smiled and nodded. Remus's heart soared out of his chest. They kissed again, falling back into the snow. When they stopped kissing, Brittany reached over and scratched Remus behind the ear.

"Good boy," she whispered. Remus chuckled.

"Woof," he said. Brittany looked delighted, which made Remus laugh even harder.

"I love you," he said. Brittany huddled closer, touching her nose to his. It was cold. Like a dog's. It was cool, because it was like having both a puppy and a boyfriend. How would he do on walks?

"I love you too."

**Author's Note: The song "My Cup" belongs to Glee. Thanks.**


End file.
